Twentyfourth of April
by Nik Van Fresces
Summary: A tribute to Len Tsukimori's birthday. Some of the reasons why he loved his birthday that much. Maybe he hated it too in a solitary way. I am not good in summaries so just kindly read it. Do not expect too much from me and my story.


**Whitey heaven~! This is the first time that I wrote in this kind of uh well, writing I say '^^a**

**This is just a tribute to the azure-haired lad who was so cold outside but deep of the depths of his heart was so warm `lol` XD anyways, happy birthday to Len Tsukimori~! ^0^**

**I do not own La Corda D' Oro but I do own this story ^-^**

* * *

><p>The twenty-fourth day of April was a very special day to Len Tsukimori. It was his favorite date of all times. It also became his favorite number.<p>

He was currently lying on a soft bed, looking at the calendar in front of him. Before he stopped on the number twenty-four, he first looked at the three beds beside him.

He was listening to a certain sound. It was producing the same sound beside them. He then shifted his gaze to the calendar again.

He began to think; why of all occasions that he didn't bother to spend, why does he always enjoyed celebrating the month of April and the twenty-fourth day of it?

First of all, it was his birthday. The day when he came to this whiter heaven world and the day when he celebrates every new years of his age was that day.

Second, that was the date when he saw his parents playing. That was the time he felt that he wanted to be in the little world of music.

Third, he saw a classical instrument named violin in that date. Starting from then, he took interest with it.

Fourth, he knew how to play the violin perfectly in that date. For him, it was the best gift that he gave himself.

Fifth, he won on the first competition that he entered. He also had his first golden trophy on that day.

Sixth, it was that date too when he saw a glimpse of his love interest- Kahoko Hino, though unbeknownst to her and to everyone that it was his date of birth.

Seventh, he asked her to be his girlfriend in that day. Fortunately, she agreed. Eight, exactly on the same day and year too, he heard those lovely and sweet words from her.

_"Thank you for asking me to be your girlfriend, Len." she beamed a smile to him._

_"Shouldn't I say thank you to you too?" he mocked her way of saying her gratitude._

_"No thanks." she replied instantly. He just gave her a brow._

_She intertwined her hands to his, "Because really, I don't know what gift should I give you and I thought that for some reason, the best gift that I could ever give you is me, I mean, myself, and the one and only I, Kahoko Hino."_

Ninth, his proposal to her happened on that day. Luck of him, she accepted the ring and officially became his fiancé.

Tenth, he was married at the age of twenty-four. Eleventh, he was married in that day too.

Twelfth, her wife conceived their first child exactly the time and date that he was born.

Thirteenth, he became a real father on that day too.

Fourteenth, one of his birthday wishes come true- his first child was a boy.

Fifteenth, the Almighty God granted him another present- a few minutes passed and his wife conceived another baby.

Sixteenth, he was so happy that it was a girl.

Eighteenth, his three wishes in his birthday come true- he was hoping for having fraternal twins.

Nineteenth, it was the best birthday that he ever had on his life, having a family in his own.

Twentieth, he performed in his first ever solo concert as his birthday tribute not only to himself but also to everyone who idolized and believed to his skills.

Twenty-first, he was proclaimed and recognized as one of the best violinists in the world. That was the present of all the renowned violinists to him.

Twenty-second, on that day, his children gave him a very excellent present- they both won golden trophies in violin contests that took place the same day as his you know, birthday.

Twenty-third, his one and only long lived wish in all his birthdays happened- to live a long life and leave this world just when he was ready.

He was now out of reasons why. Not long after, a long blank noise came from the solid figure beside the bed of his children.

A new reason entered his head. He shook his head lightly on disbelief. On spur of moment, a tear dropped from his eye. He averted his gaze to his wife. A second passed and the same sound came from the same thingy thing beside her.

And that was when he completely accepted the truth.

He placed the calendar on the top of the solid figure. It was opened in the twenty-fourth day of the month of April.

He slowly relaxed himself and festooned a smile on his lips. Finally, he closed his eyes.

Suddenly, the same thingy thing happened to the solid figure beside him .

The last reason why he loved the date April 24 was because on that day, he died together with his family.

On the same place and almost the same time.

Last but not the greatest nor least, exactly on that day.

* * *

><p><strong>Yosh~! This is the first time that I wrote a drama story. Anyways, it wasn't that dramatic since I didn't point out specific thingy things. From that, I expect that I didn't make you cry ^_^ <strong>

**This is also my shortest story so whitey heaven, I accomplished my goal~! b^0^b**

**I know that I have a lot of mistakes out there because I wasn't that completely motivated to publish a story like this. I am also having a trouble in my mind. As I mentioned on my previous story `Slide`, my dream caused it =.=**

**I am waiting for some constructive criticism, good, and not that good comments on your reviews ^^v don't worry, I will not do anything that will harm you after you posted your feedback.**

_-Nik Van Fresces_


End file.
